The use of electrical connectors configured to provide a connection between the shield of a shielded cable and a connector housing for grounding purposes is known in the art. The need to provide an effective and robust grounding of shielded cables is especially important in high-power applications such as in the hybrid and electrical Industrial and Commercial Transportation (ICT) industry that call for high levels of EMI protection and resistance to high vibration for functional and safety reasons. Such conventional electrical connectors currently used in these demanding applications often utilize non-conductive materials such as plastic for the connector housing and sheet metal shielding components for EMI protection. During the course of use, such conventional connectors comprising such sheet metal components often fail under conditions of high vibration, and thus do not provide a grounding construction that adequately addresses the need to provide reliable EMI protection as called for in such end-use applications.
It is, therefore, desired that electrical connectors be constructed in a manner that provides an effective and robust degree of shielded cable grounding under conditions of high vibration, to thereby address the need not adequately met by conventional connectors to provide a high degree of EMI protection and resistance to vibration to extend the effective service life of such connectors while improving the degree of reliable power transmission in such end-use applications.